


A Dance of Destinies

by Voidwing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Lucifer went to build a bear and made his own Sandalphon, M/M, OoC purposely, Slow bonding, VW is jealous in general, Voidwing!lucifer, ask for tags if needed i will listen to u im bad at them nw nw, character death if lucifer qualifies uhmm, i would tag as snb but it does not fit. do not @ me., memory manipulation, whats a timeline.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwing/pseuds/Voidwing
Summary: Every night for Sandalphon was the same,he'd go to sleep and meet his beloved in the shaded garden he knew and loved.Share coffee, and spend time with him until the world tore them apart again.But, maybe once of sharing coffee with someone new would be forgivable, correct?After all, He's Lucifer too, isn't he?
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Meeting

The elegant long metal gloved hand tapped blankly against the cover of the book the owner held. Of course, He loved reading and learning about the world; rather it be the humans or the demons, both were interesting for him.

Learning about the world was a fantastic past time, even if this was a simple dream. Lucifer always had these dreams, the scenery would change and warp, but he would always still read his books and ignore it all. It seemed he was in a lovely garden, so green and lush and well kept, a table to the side with two chairs, which he helped himself to to zone out in.

The current book wasn't important, what was important, was the soft, “Lucifer?” He heard, making him look upwards to the voice's owner. “Hmm?” He answered softly, staring down the other analytically, even with his understanding of dreams he would enter he couldn't quite grasp the situation that was unfolding before him.

“No.. You're really Lucifer?” The man asked again, taking a few steps closer. This question made the white haired, red horned man, tilt his head.

“That is what I am usually called, Yes.” Lucifer responded, eyes moving back to his book numbly.

The other man took a moment to get closer, almost stunned by the reply. Lucifer at this raised his eyes back up, gazing at the man before him. Tucked brown and white wings behind him, red eyes staring at him very confusedly, almost looking wild and scared. Like an odd scared bird. His brown hair seemed ruffled and he definitely was not familiar to Lucifer, Lucifer noted as the other puckered his lips as he studied Lucifer.

“Lucifer..?” The man asked again, causing Lucifer to place his book face-down to focus on the current upset bird at hand.

“Yes?” He replied yet again, taking a moment to ask himself if he knew the other man, or if he should be remembering whoever this is,

“What... Happened to you?” The brown haired man asked, slightly emotionally shaken by Lucifer for some reason. Who stared blankly at the other for that statement.

“Should I be offended? Is something wrong with me?” Lucifer asked numbly, raising his metallic fingers to tap at his own painted lips in confusion, puckering them slightly at the comment.

“Your.. Wings.. Horns..” The other answered, almost shakily, as if the sight of Lucifer was utterly terrifying to him.

Lucifer, however, raised an eyebrow at him, fluffing out his wings a slight bit, “I'll ask again, Should I be offended?”

The other opened his mouth before closing it, staring even harder at him.

“You don't.. Know me do you?” He finally asked after a few moments of staring at Lucifer, who rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

“No. I do not. Should I know you?” Lucifer said dully, making the other tilt his head at this, “You're just another person using his face, huh? Stealing his name is a new one, however.”

Lucifer blinked at this, narrowing his eyes; “Using his face, stealing his name? Excuse me?” Lucifer gawked almost as he spoke, unsure of how to handle this man.

“How did you get to his garden?” Lucifer stared at him as the man motioned to the area around him, making Lucifer also look around. At the wild life full of beautiful flowers and hedges surrounding them.

“Well. It's a dream, I just appeared here I assume. The same as how you ended up here.” The statement seemed to throw the other off, making him glare at Lucifer.

“A dream.. But this is the time when I get to see Lucifer. Not.. Whoever you are. And let alone you in our garden.”

Lucifer simply stared at the other man, before moving to pick his book back up and zone out; “That's fine, You're welcome to ignore me. My apologies for being in 'your' garden.” He spoke softly, eyes moving to be glued back onto his book as if the other didn't exist.

Which, probably in a few minutes, he most likely wouldn't for Lucifer anymore. This was greeted by silence as the other simply walked by Lucifer, who assumed that was the end as he dove into his book.

Lucifer decided to ignore the noises before him, no matter what the man was doing, it most likely wasn't worth Lucifer's time.

“Here.” The voice spoke, making Lucifer glance away, to see a teacup being slid to him.

“While I do not enjoy you sharing Lucifer's cup, since this is a dream, I'll humor you for now.” Lucifer stared momentarily at the cup before moving his blue eyes to stare at the other, “What is this?”

The other said nothing as he sat down across from Lucifer with his own cup, “It's coffee.”

Lucifer stared for a moment before setting his book back down to assess the drink giving to him, gently touching the china and tasting the liquid that was handed to him, he took a moment to taste it.

The dark brown liquid made Lucifer blink at the taste, it was bitter. Insanely bitter. “You do understand poisoning me here will not kill me, correct?” Lucifer asked, setting the cup down, still trying to fathom the taste on his lips. He knew the taste of coffee, but this truly was, just pure black coffee.

The other man just curved his lips up at this, as if he was going to laugh at the reaction, “I wasn't too fond of that taste my first time either.”

Lucifer stared at him for a moment, watching the other as he gently drank from his own teacup across the table, “Do you have a name? Since, after all, you got lucky with my own.” Lucifer asked, making the other stare at him as he lowered his cup.

“I'm Sandalphon..” He spoke slowly, as if unsure of himself.

“Nice to meet you Sandalphon, my apologies that I'm not quite the Lucifer you desired to see. You're rather fond of him, hmm?” Lucifer spoke softly, gazing at the awkward winged man before him, taking a bit more time to stare at him.

Sandalphon was small in stature, to be sure. Black and gold armor donning him very nicely, he had a nice figure for such a small man, and the two brown wings on his back matched him beautifully. His face seemed as though he was attempting to appear hardened and cruel, but rather obviously a kind man under it.

While Lucifer was almost a total opposite in stature, six wings on his back, his two middle ones being a graceful black, the others white. Red horns donned on his head with his rather large earring on his left ear, his armor left quite a bit of his skin exposed compared to Sandalphon's. Yet sharing the same color palette. He somehow seemed to also be wearing make-up, but when asked, he would deny this fact even though that perfect eye-shadow would argue him a liar.

“Nice to meet you too, I guess, Lucifer..” Sandalphon almost seemed to choke out the Lucifer, as if he still was denying that the man in-front of him, was also somehow Lucifer. Yet not 'his' Lucifer.  
Lucifer noted this, eyeing his own cup of coffee idly, “Tell me about 'your' Lucifer. I'm interested in someone who somehow shares my face, and name may differ from I.”

Sandalphon at this, nearly jerked in his chair, such a small movement but Lucifer's careful eyes caught every second of the quick movement of him.

“Lucifer? My.. Lucifer?” He gawked blankly, staring across the table, as if lost for words; “Lucifer.. Is the light in this world.. He was my solace and still is ..” Lucifer tapped his cup at this, watching Sandalphon struggle to think of what to say,

“Was?” Lucifer quoted mindlessly, staring at the smaller man, who stared at his own coffee cup.

“Was. He still is the light in our world, I assure you.” Sandalphon reaffirmed, red eyes darting to glare at Lucifer, who merely gave a small smile in reply.

“You care very dearly about this.. other Lucifer, I see.” Lucifer spoke softly, as if trying not to scare a small animal. Which, in a way, was a true analogy he supposed.

Sandalphon lost his glare quickly and looked back to the cup in his hands, numbly rolling a thumb over the sides to feel the design that was placed on the cup. He was so used to coming here, holding this cup, talking to Lucifer, and then being ripped away from it. So used to going day in, day out, of waiting for the times he got to rest. To truly rest and return to his home; His Lucifer.

“This is the only time I get to see him anymore.” Sandalphon confessed, looking up to meet those blue eyes he knew so well, yet somehow not at all.

“I see...” Lucifer mumbled the reply, his blue eyes looking to the garden around them, “I apologize that I am not the Lucifer you desired to greet in this place. I have no control over where my dreams take me. As neither do you, but if we're doomed to meet here like this; I hold no quarrels speaking to you.” Lucifer almost hummed out, which made Sandalphon shiver.

Someone so outwardly different from his Lucifer, someone that almost resembled a fallen angel, still had the soft speech of his loved one. Sandalphon watched as Lucifer moved the cup up to his lips and took another sip, he was looking away from him, yet somehow made him still feel like he was being watched.

“Beats having a nightmare, I guess.” Sandalphon retorted, but a piece of him, looking at this Lucifer, screamed that this was a nightmare.

Lucifer turned his head slightly, moving stellar blue eyes to meet red once again; “Then I look forward to getting to know you, little sparrow.”

Sandalphon felt himself heat up at that, feeling his wings itch on his back. “I'm an archangel, not a bird.” Sandalphon snorted, watching Lucifer's face twist for a moment with unreadable emotions before returning a smile on his lips. Somehow, a tiny bit more sinister now.

“An angel, huh? What was your beloved Lucifer, then?” Lucifer asked, turning his head once again to stare at the garden.

Sandalphon felt himself a bit weary now, it wasn't an oddity to have people act oddly when he said that. Yet, it wasn't a good thing to see someone like this Lucifer react that way, either.

“Oh? Uncomfortable with angels are you? He is.. was the supreme primarch, he was the watcher of the skies. The protector of them.” Sandalphon hissed out almost, a piece of him couldn't believe someone hadn't heard of Lucifer by this point.

Lucifer turned a bit, his eyes meeting Sandalphon straight on, staring for a bit. The white haired man's face was dull, almost empty of emotion as he stared. Sandalphon sweated as this, such an intense stare that seemed so blank of any thinking.

“You could say I'm uncomfortable, but I'm assuming, my new friend. That we're not from the same realms of worlds.” Lucifer finally spoke, tearing his eyes from Sandalphon and to his cup of coffee, once again tapping the fragile cup gently.

Sandalphon opened his mouth at this before feeling his jaw go slack, that would explain a lot of confusion within the duo. “So.. You're more likely a figment of my imagination?” Sandalphon thought out loud, gaining a laugh from the other. Lucifer's laugh. The same laugh he adored and loved to hear.

“I suppose so. As you are mine.” Lucifer spoke, once finishing his short laugh at the idea of being merely an angel's imagination, what cruel irony. Ice blue eyes focused on the angel again, studying him hard.

This entire situation felt so much more bizarre than his average dreams. Most of the time it would be random scenarios playing out that didn't make sense. Yet this? This was a solid dream, a one track mind moving forward. An angel telling him about his loved one, who also was Lucifer. Truly, much odder.

“I can't really imagine myself making up a different Lucifer, however.” Sandalphon rambled out, red eyes transfixed on Lucifer as he raised his cup to take a drink idly. Lucifer merely puckered his lips at that; “I myself, can't really see myself dreaming of a little sparrow coming to tell me his woes of being an angel for the fun of it, if it makes you feel any better.”

Sandalphon would have visibly winced at that if he wasn't taking a drink. The man before him clearly had an issue with angels, whatever it was. Every word he spoke had some laced poison beneath them. Sandalphon, however, didn't feel like arguing with him. It would be too awful, to get angry and fight with someone who looked, and sounded just like his Lucifer. Even if he told himself it wasn't him; they seemed too similar.

While he could argue with himself that 'Yes! You can fight him! You beat Lucilius!', something about this look-a-like didn't really strike him as 'bad'. More like, simply different from him. From another realm, as Lucifer said. Sandalphon moved his cup back down to set it on the plate, taking a minute to think of a reply.

It's not like he hated this Lucifer, after all, he knew nothing about him. It was annoying that he took time from his actual Lucifer, but maybe there was a reason for it all. Red eyes moved to fully inspect the horned man a bit better, almost hesitating to look at his full body.

To be honest, the man gave him Lucilius vibes, not in the way he acted, just in his armor. Extremely, Lucilius vibes. The thought made Sandalphon choke, as his eyes moved to focus on the wings he had. Six beautiful wings, feathers falling about in ways Sandalphon couldn't even make sense of, honestly.

Sandalphon eyed them, slightly zoning out as he noted the slightly ruffled feathers within the wings. As if Lucifer did not preen his own wings, or something. Sandalphon licked his lips slightly, realizing dully how chapped they were.

“What are you, then? If not an angel?” Sandalphon finally decided to ask, trying to calm himself as he looked Lucifer back in the eyes. Of course he decided not to stare Lucifer in the eyes, it seemed too odd, looking at Lucifer but not Lucifer. Instead he focused on the metal hand? Glove?? That was wrapped around the teacup, tapping at the china mindlessly.

Lucifer gave another soft, huff of a laugh, “That's a trick question and you don't even realize it, sparrow.” Lucifer said, almost sadly, causing Sandalphon to look back upwards at his face. Every emotion on his face seemed so unreadable. Sad? Angry? Happy? Sandalphon truly couldn't tell.

“Is it? I thought it was straight forward.” Sandalphon muttered out still unsure of the whole 'sparrow' nickname he had gained. He sat there for a moment watching as Lucifer seemed very busy inspecting his coffee cup.

“You could have called me an angel at a point, it's true. However, now I'm known as a demon or a fallen angel.” Lucifer spoke softly, as if he was reading a bedtime story to Sandalphon. Who, sat there across from him in his beloved shaded garden. Staring at a man who suddenly seemed so broken to Sandalphon, yet, Sandalphon partly felt as though he could comprehend what Lucifer felt.

“Explains the disdain towards me, I suppose.”

This however, made the soft tapping of Lucifer's finger on the cup cease almost immediately.

“Disdain? I feel no such thing towards you, little sparrow. I'm merely amused that my dreams would put me with such an odd companion. Fate is odder than I would care to discuss.” Lucifer told Sandalphon sternly, red eyes meeting blue eyes.

Sandalphon averted his gaze at this, taking a moment to look at the beautiful plants around them that Lucifer kept care of. His, Lucifer.

“That's good, I don't know how I would feel if a Lucifer decided to hate me.” Sandalphon said after a few seconds, hearing the tapping on the china begin once again. Not daring to look at the Lucifer once again.

“You interest me a bit too much to simply hate you, Sandalphon.” Lucifer told the other, crossing his legs as he spoke, as if to get more comfortable at the table. “Besides, I feel rather jealous of your Lucifer.” This statement made Sandalphon whip his head rather hard to meet the other's gaze.

“What do you mean by that?”

Lucifer tilted his head, maintaining eye contact as he gave a soft smile on his orange painted lips, “You look at me as if I'm someone you adore, someone you trust. There's a certain tone you use when you speak of him.”

“That's-” , “The level of love you feel for him is something to be jealous of; It's the type of thing you wish to find someday yourself.”

Sandalphon felt himself slack at that, watching Lucifer as his eyes moved back to his coffee cup, almost sadly staring dully at the now cold liquid he never drank. Sandalphon felt himself shiver, loneliness. It yelled at him. An emotion he knew so well, as if this Lucifer knew it as well as he did.

“Even if it's not directed to me, and is towards someone who shares my name, and face, it's still a rather nice feeling, little sparrow.” Lucifer continued, giving Sandalphon a soft smile as he raised the cup to his lips, drinking the coffee once again.

“Oh. Oh no.” Lucifer spoke, tearing the cup away from his mouth. Sandalphon felt himself jolt at those words; “What's the matter?” A sense of urgency leaked in his voice as he stared at Lucifer.

“It's even worse when it's cold.” Sandalphon choked a little, what a way to change topics, he supposed.

“You truly aren't my Lucifer, huh?” Lucifer laughed at that, giving a soft smile, yet somehow seemingly in pain; “No.. I'm not your Lucifer, am I?” The question stung Sandalphon for some reason, making him numbly grab his elbow for no reason. It was like looking into a mirror of his past self somehow, a man who was lonely and feeling lesser than someone else.

Feeling like a waste of space... A spare for his own Lucifer..

Sandalphon swallowed, staring at the horned man. “Don't worry about it, you seem nice enough, even if you're not my Lucifer. You are your own Lucifer.” Sandalphon said, fumbling a bit over his speech as every word he said was seemingly just so weird.

Lucifer at that, gave a soft-hearted laugh. “Thank you, my little sparrow. It means a lot to me.”

The words hung heavy on Sandalphon. He knew what it was like, feeling alone, wishing for someone to be there for you, he understood the jealousy this Lucifer felt. He understood him.

Sandalphon smiled at his coffee cup, raising his head to give a grin to Lucifer. Only to go slack as he found himself alone in the garden. No Lucifer. No his Lucifer. The book Lucifer was reading was gone as well, all he had with him was the other barely drank out of coffee cup.

Sandalphon felt a pang of sadness as he looked to his own empty cup, a part of him wished to continue the talk. To get to actually speak longer to the unknown Lucifer. The fallen angel Lucifer. Someone who reminded him so much of himself, yet was the beloved man he knew somehow.

He took a moment, staring at the empty garden, a quiet, silent hush falling onto the garden once again. Sandalphon swallowed harshly, almost struggling to focus. He must have woken up, since after all, if they were from different realms time would be different. Wouldn't it? The lone angel smiled, picking up his cup dully before speaking into nothingness,

“I hope you have a good morning, Lucifer-sama.”


	2. Importance

Sandalphon found himself usually now sitting in that garden, waiting every night. It felt like he was back at square one, waiting everyday for Lucifer to come see him. Yet it was so different now. He was waiting every time he slept to be reunited once again. And now waiting even in his dreams to meet Lucifer again.

It had been like this for days, maybe even weeks. No one was ever to greet him, ready with coffee smiling at him. It was simply him, sitting every night he slept in this garden. He felt like a caged bird once again, waiting, longing for Lucifer to come back.

But not like this. Beautiful crimson eyes met with the eerie blue ones he knew, yet didn't know once again.

“Are you lost, little sparrow?” The voice seemingly cooed, it was gentle, only slightly masked with the metallic gloves flipping a page of his book elegantly. “I've no bird feed, but I was hoping you'd visit me anyways.” Sandalphon stood there at the entrance of the clearing, staring across at Lucifer. The fallen Lucifer. The wrong Lucifer.

He sat at the table, the one Sandalphon had spent so much time at, legs crossed, eyes flickering from his book and back to Sandalphon, a small smile dancing on his lips. His attire hadn't changed since the last time, but neither had Sandalphon's.

Sparrow. Sandalphon had no idea how to swallow this Lucifer giving him a nickname so offhandedly and thinking nothing of it. Pieces of Sandalphon screamed at him to tell Lucifer to stop it. That he wasn't allowed to call him that. Yet, a piece of him welcomed a nickname from Lucifer.

“Ho? You're back in our garden?” Sandalphon forced himself to hiss out, a piece of him still wanting that distance from the other. Becoming familiar to someone like this felt so dangerous, as if he was a mouse trying to take some cheese from a trap.

Lucifer at that gave a huff of a laugh, eyes just fully focused on his book again, “I hope you'll forgive me again for my impudence, Sandalphon.”

Sandalphon said nothing at this, he opted it would be for his best interest to ignore the still somewhat foreign Lucifer. Eyes dashing around the garden, There wasn't much here to be rather honest. Lucifer's plants that he adored to take care of donned the sides of the garden, forming a rather large but nice circle.

Their familiar table and chairs off to the left of the garden, giving space to the small stream (if you could call it that) slightly behind it. Adding a quiet hum of water flowing ever now and then. A bit farther was the counter pressed to the left of the plant circle. The counter simply held their supplies for coffee making, which seemed unending in this place now.

Sandalphon slowly gazed at it all, breathing in the familiar mix of scents; The water, the plants, the distant coffee. It was home to him. It was what he knew. He reached out numbly, touching the closest plant gently with his fingertips, feeling the ever so soft and elegant leafs graze upon them. It was comforting.

He allowed himself to stare at it, gently rubbing the leaf between his fingers. It was so soft, a small creature that could be snapped at the nearest second without hesitation. He knew better though, these plants can't really die here.

“You look at that plant like it's someone you love.” The words made Sandalphon jolt, whipping his head to glare at Lucifer, only to come up short as he saw him.

Lucifer, himself, had opted to no longer read his book. The book neatly closed on the table to his side. Lucifer had his elbow on the glass table, holding his head in his hand, staring at Sandalphon. This entire situation made Sandalphon's hairs on his body stand up straight.

“They're tended by someone I love.” Sandalphon bit out the reply, solidifying his glare at Lucifer. Who, seemed barely phased by this. The very unforgettable orange lips turning in a rather curved smile.

“Yes. Lucifer. Me, but also not me.” Lucifer mused dully, softly, still un-moving in his position as he stared right at Sandalphon, almost somehow unblinking. Sandalphon felt himself biting his own tongue at this.

Something was so off about this Lucifer, not just in the way he looked, but in the way he acted and spoke too. Like someone who had lived a hundred lives, but never truly got the desired one for himself.

“You are your own Lucifer.” Sandalphon decided to say, as if it made any sense at all really. But he couldn't muster anything better to comfort the fallen angel.

Lucifer laughed at that, closing his eyes and lulling his head fully into his head before putting both arms on the table, crossing them, and laying his head down. Eye shadow covered eyes closed gently as he laid there. “My own Lucifer. Then answer me this, Sandalphon. Do you believe there's a you in my own realm?”

The question was spoken so softly, yet fell so harshly on Sandalphon's ears. He stood there numbly, staring at the fallen Lucifer who looked so peaceful, as if he was napping on the beloved table. A Sandalphon in that realm?

Sandalphon swallowed at it; The Lucifer that had no idea who he was, that was amused about hearing about his Lucifer. Fallen angel Lucifer... Had he created his own Sandalphon? If he was shocked to meet Sandalphon, then probably not, right?

“The answer is no, for me. You're a rather unique angel. One who didn't lash out at someone disobeying God's command. One who didn't curse me for being what I am. I do not think the God of my realm would create an angel such as yourself.”

Sandalphon felt himself go slack at this. As if it made sense suddenly, Lucifer didn't make his own angels, or demons, did he?

“The God of my world didn't make me either.” Blue eyes delicately fluttered open at this, focusing on Sandalphon curiously.

“Oh?”

Sandalphon felt bizarre, like he was walking into territory he shouldn't be.

“Lucifer created me.”

Silence.

Blue eyes staring into crimson. Unreadable. Emotions mixed on his face as he straightened, leaning off the table to stand up. Sandalphon felt himself telling his body to move as the Lucifer strode towards him. Finally coming to terms that he shared a statue with Lucifer as well. If anything maybe even taller..

Lucifer closed the distance, feathers dusting the garden before disappearing into utter nothingness. Until Sandalphon felt himself slightly craning his head to stare Lucifer in the eyes. Upon closer inspection, the man was even more confusing. He seemed to sparkle, to shine. His smile was gone off the painted lips as he stared slightly downwards at Sandalphon.

Sandalphon felt himself jump at the touch, feeling a cool sharp metal finger under his chin as it forced him to look even further up. “Created you..? A little sparrow..?” Lucifer seemed to muse out, puckering his lips a little as he turned Sandalphon's head a bit against Sandalphon's desires.

It felt odd. To be held in such an oddly tender way by Lucifer. But not his Lucifer.. Yet it felt so welcomed. Lucifer, nothing like his Lucifer.... He smelled of roses.

Sandalphon said nothing, staring at the horned man out of the corner of his eyes as he was inspected far too closely for his liking.

“So, It's my fault you do not exist in my own realm, is it?” Lucifer murmured, sending shivers down Sandalphon's spine. Something about the way it was said seemed slightly so sinister, as if a deeper meaning. Venomous.

“I-” Lucifer let go of him as that, turning around as gracefully as he could as he almost hit Sandalphon with his multiple pairs of wings. However, he didn't return to his chair, he simply sat in the middle of the grass. Metal hands touching the ground as if he could feel it. Beautiful pairs of wings gently folding behind him.

Sandalphon stood dazed, staring at the turned back of Lucifer.

“Why did Lucifer create you, then? For what purpose?” Lucifer asked blankly, no real emotion in his voice, and if there was, he masked it extremely too well.

The question made Sandalphon freeze, choke almost. Why did Lucifer create you? That was a question he didn't really ever have an answer for. He had several ideas, several jobs he had carried out over time, several promises he kept. Why was he created?

“That's... Nothing I ever got a solid answer for, myself.” Sandalphon confessed, watching as Lucifer's wings shuffled slightly at that. He assumed they did that often and he just hadn't noticed, “My roles in life have changed many times.. Sometimes due to my own foolish mistakes, Sometimes at the hands of others...” Sandalphon trailed on, watching Lucifer.

Yet again silence. Nothingness that was more piercing than any actual sounds that could have existed in the universe.

“Originally, We met in this garden,” Sandalphon continued after a few moments of silence from Lucifer, “Day after day. I would wait here. Greet him, drink coffee with him. And the world was fine... A better time...”

Lucifer placed a hand under one of his wings behind him on the ground, leaning back on it.

“Met in this garden... Spend time with him... A companion.” Lucifer offered, making Sandalphon wince a bit. A companion. He had figured it out so quickly, meanwhile Sandalphon had to get Lucifer killed to realize it..

“I understand your Lucifer in a way, then.” Lucifer said, Sandalphon couldn't hear it. Couldn't see it in Lucifer's face. But he felt the undertone sadness. He knew that sadness as well. 

Sandalphon stared at the man's back where his wings protruded from, dusting feathers about constantly. Sandalphon clenched his fist at this, if there was anything he knew, it was what this Lucifer felt. He opened his mouth, but found no words as the other spoke;

“Then I will follow that path, Sandalphon.”

Shivers again went down Sandalphon's spine as Lucifer stood, turning to face Sandalphon, being much faster this time as he approached. A small smile on his lips as he stared at him. Eyes almost seeming like they were searching Sandalphon for something as he stopped a bit away, almost barely a step.

Lucifer bent down a bit, looking Sandalphon in the eyes; who merely had his mouth opened and slack at this, trying to process what he was saying. It sounded like gibberish, utter nothing that was being said to him. It didn't make sense.

“I'll cage my own sparrow, if I must.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, so dark and yet warm when he finally woke up. Laying his head gently against the feathered wall, trying to focus and regain his senses. He gently pressed his fingers, feeling every feather as he tried to force it open, taking in deep breaths of air rigidly. This feeling was familiar, being bound into a small space, his own body curled around himself as he sat in the cocoon.

His fingers finally pushed it through, causing the rest to seemingly break around him and free him. As his wings calmly folded behind him once again as if nothing had even occurred.

However, at the new freedom he simply fell to the floor like he was nothingness. Toppling over to the hard floor at the disappearance of the cocoon. Sandalphon felt the now cold air against him, all senses seemed to blur together at this new reality. 

His crimson eyes shut tight, the world outside them was dizzying, unable to focus on anything. And when he did open them it was dark, too dark to see anything. Sandalphon clutched his hands tight, letting out shallow breaths as he attempted to regain himself.

Where? That was the biggest question. Where in the realms was he? Crimson eyes opened again, trying to focus on the wobbling world before him, unable to tell if it was the world or simply him shaking. He felt so weak, his brown wings numbly laying over him as if a blanket to help shield from the cold air of the room.

He opened his mouth, about to call out a name, but his mind went blank. He couldn't grasp what name he was going to call out. The people on the ship.. Their names.. What were they? He shook his head at the thought, swallowing hard and trying to think about it all. Eyes yet again shut tightly.

“Where..” Sandalphon hissed out, his voice cutting into the quiet nothingness.

He heard no reply for a few moments, dragging his bare fingertips against the grain of the flooring. All of his senses felt so shot, like nothing was real. For a moment, he was fine with it, gathering himself and rebuilding slowly, trying to focus on getting his body to stop quivering beneath his weight even though he was simply collapsed on the floor.

Click, click. It started steadily, something tapping across the floor. A shoe? Boot? Heels? Sandalphon strained to open his eyes, only to shut them at the bright light he was greeted with, about to move his wing to further cover the bright light.

The voice spoke breaking the sound of heels tapping on the floor. They neared as the owner of the voice came closer with every tap on the floor.

“Where?” Sandalphon repeated, more earnestly in his attempt, cursing himself in anger. He knew he must look so pathetic on the cold floor covering himself with his wings, crumpled on the floor like a discarded tissue.

No reply was given as the tapping stopped before him, silence was all that met his question. A cold material pressed against his cheek, raising his head up ever so slightly. Sandalphon struggled at this, the touch was cold and foreign, metallic against his tender skin.

“Aren't you a sight to behold?” They spoke, giving Sandalphon no time to respond before tucking an arm under his legs and one support Sandalphon's back. Idly making sure not to press Sandalphon's wings too much. Before sweeping Sandalphon up as if he weighed nothing. The sudden jerk finally made Sandalphon commit to snapping and keeping his eyes open, focused on his own knees that were in front of him.

Head and body pressed against the cold metal armor, crimson eyes glared to focus on the person who was now carrying him bridal style and moving quickly at that. The loud taps were enough to make the dazed Sandalphon have a headache.

The world seemed to be swaying, and it certainly didn't help that he was being carried brisky. Dim lights passed them by as the person carrying him walked, but it certainly didn't help that the person carrying him seemed to glow. Red eyes slowly looked upwards to focus on the glowing man, taking in breaths as he stared blankly.

“Luci...fer?” The question made the man look down at him, blue eyes staring at him right back at him. Eye shadow dusting his eyes and lipstick on his lips, making his soft smile somehow more vibrant. It hurt, rather literally, to look at for Sandalphon. He was bright, glowing and shining. He wanted to return back to being curled into his wings. But atlas, he couldn't find the strength to attempt to wiggle out of the arms holding him.

“Hmm? Finally coming to?” Lucifer asked before looking away from Sandalphon, continuing on his path.

Coming to..? Finally..? Sandalphon gawked at the man, how long had he been asleep? Or... Whatever he was?

“Where's... The ship? The crew?” Sandalphon asked, feeling the thought fade as he thought harder, trying his best to grasp the straws of their names that seemed to be narrowing.

Lucifer stopped at that, moving brilliant beautiful blue eyes to gaze at Sandalphon, “The ship and crew? I don't know what you're on about, my little sparrow?” He answered blankly, too blankly. Sandalphon couldn't tell what was true and what wasn't. He felt himself tear his eyes from the man, focusing hard on the other's chest as he felt his head lull against it, his entire body somewhat slack and numb. 

His mind seemed to numb and fade here and there, sleep almost taking him every now and then, only soft hums from the man gently carrying him to snap him back.

“Lucifer..” He spoke out again, somewhat unsure. The man this time, did not stop to look down at the tired Sandalphon in his arms who was unknowingly pressing up against him.

“Hmm?”

“Where are they.. The crew... I have a promise to keep.”

Lucifer said nothing, keeping his pace as he turned the candle lit halls, allowing silence to overtake Sandalphon as he slipped back into sleep.

Of course, that didn't last long.

Sandalphon awoke himself with a jolt, sitting up in the bed in a cold sweat. Eyes searching the room hurriedly before landing on the glowing man in the corner, who stared back with a rather amused looking expression, a book in hand which he closed with a slap noise.

“Bad dream?”

It sounded like a taunt, like he was picking on him.

Sandalphon opened his mouth to retort, only before letting his mouth go slack jawed wide open.

Dream? Yeah he had those a lot didn't he..? Of what?

“No..” He finally decided, looking away from the man and to the white covers laying across him. His heavy armor stripped from him and laying off to the side as just his skin tight bodysuit remained.

“Did you dream at all?” Lucifer pressed, this time sitting up from his chair and placing the book, striding elegantly to kneel Sandalphon's side.

“No..” Sandalphon answered again, feeling the familiar metallic gauntlet comb through his brown hair. It was a welcomed touch. Crimson eyes moved upwards and to the side to stare at Lucifer blankly, taking a moment to admire the falling feathers around him.. Those four white wings, and two black, always so elegant.

“Since when are two of your wings black?” The question came out of his mouth as he thought it, making Lucifer pause for a second, ever so brief, but enough for Sandalphon to notice it.

“Ever since God and I disagreed with the methods they used. Don't you remember?” The answer was gentle as he continued petting Sandalphon, who felt numb. Everything felt so weird? The God? God and Lucifer disagreed?

“It's alright if you don't.. There's no reason for you to worry about that, Sandalphon.” Lucifer reassured him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I'm sorry, everything seems so blurry..” Sandalphon almost choked out, moving his gaze back to his hands, watching them clench and unclench. He had to find out. Find out what? He didn't know. Where? Obvious question, by Lucifer's side as he always had been. Lucifer..

Sandalphon jolted yet again, making the hand on his head retreat in shock as Sandalphon almost headbutted into it.

“I did! I did have a dream.” Sandalphon spoke quickly, his gaze focused on Lucifer.

“Oh..?” Lucifer whispered out, his gaze almost seeming dangerous as he slightly narrowed his beautifully painted eyes.

“You died.. You weren't there anymore. You're dead.” Sandalphon spoke blanky, Lucifer died. He was dead. He remembered that. Lucifer was dead. It was so clear, so obvious.. There's no way that was a dream. The loneliness without Lucifer.. It couldn't have been fake.

Lucifer laughed at that, jarring Sandalphon wildly; “That's true. I did die once. And maybe in a different timeline I stayed dead. But thanks to our fallen angel friends, within this timeline; That fate is not mine.”

Sandalphon felt hollow, staring at the smiling Lucifer. That's right... Lucifer had died.. In fact he gave them a way to kill him purposely.. Lucifer.. Let himself die for this world..

“Oh,” Lucifer spoke softly, a metal claw brushing Sandalphon's cheek to wipe a tear he had no idea he let out before gently cupping the back of his head to push it against him. Sandalphon was grateful Lucifer had decided to kneel beside the bedside or his head would awkwardly be against his thigh.

“I'm sorry, nothing makes sense, Lucifer.. It felt so real, like you were dead. I was with them.. I..” Sandalphon spoke numbly, he could feel his tears roll off his face and onto Lucifer's exposed shoulder. The claw petting his head gently as he sat there. Sandalphon wasn't crying mentally, not really. The tears were just falling. He couldn't rationalize why. Why was he crying?

“Them?” Lucifer asked, continuing his soft petting, his other arm snaking to rub Sandalphon's back gently between the brown feathered wings.

Sandalphon felt his mind get hazier at the question, them? Them.. Who was them? It was important wasn't it? So why did the answer seem so far away?

“They were..” Sandalphon attempted, searching his mind for answers. Lucifer simply hummed a reply, making Sandalphon shiver as he felt it against him.

They were...

The tears didn't stop, as if his body simply knew to cry. To mourn. To mourn what? To cry for what? What was he missing? Sandalphon numbly felt his own arm reach, craning around Lucifer's neck to get a grip on him. He felt so tired, exhausted even, and so confused. Nothing seemed real, not anymore.

An awkward position to be sure as his other arm simply held onto Lucifer's side, “Please.. I don't remember..” Sandalphon said almost in a panic, still holding his face against Lucifer's shoulder, even though it was caked in his own tears. As if he was using Lucifer to steady himself from his body being consumed in the odd crying he didn't even feel like he was doing.

Lucifer gave yet another simple hum, still rubbing gently in between Sandalphon's wings, massaging them almost. It'd probably feel like heaven if not for those talon like gauntlets he wore prodding into Sandalphon ever so slightly.

“It's okay to forget things, you know..?” Lucifer assured him, which granted no reply from the smaller angel who clutched onto him. Lucifer felt himself smile at it, the weak grip on him. Of course, it was hard on Sandalphon. His body wouldn't be nearly back to what he was used to for quite some time.

“You can rest now.. I'll keep you safe, after all.” Lucifer pressed further, staring down at the angel who was half in bed, and half in Lucifer's arms. Lucifer rolled his head to the side, pressing it against the top of Sandalphon's head. Breathing in the brown headed angel's scent deeply; Still so deeply smelling of coffee..

“I'll read you a story until you sleep.” Lucifer cooed, moving to put Sandalphon back into his bed, who simply let out a small noise in reply, refusing to release his grip on the taller fallen angel.

Lucifer only felt his smile widen at this; A piece of him knew how angry Sandalphon must feel. Letting himself make cries like this and show this much weakness. The Sandalphon he had met in that garden, staring at him angrily. Being mad at him for the tiniest things, now holding onto Lucifer like he was a lifeline.

“Here..” Lucifer spoke to no one really, knowing Sandalphon would refuse to look at him as he cried into him. Lucifer took this time to resume his bridal carry on the small angel, crawling into the bed with Sandalphon in arms before settling down. Sandalphon at this wiggled slightly, as if to escape the hold on him.

“Shh..”

Lucifer gently resumed his gentle rubbings on Sandalphon's back, who seemed to return to the state of refusing to look at him. Lucifer, who now laid on his back with the smaller man's head and half of torso on his chest, stared at the sight.

It had taken a lot to achieve this sparrow, even more to cage him this tightly. Lucifer brought his free hand to gently trace Sandalphon's face, pausing a bit longer on his lips with a keen stare.

Lucifer gently folded in his wings, offering sanctuary to Sandalphon from the cold, while also allowing him to only be the person able to look at the small angel. He was a sight to take in, after all. Lucifer couldn't help but find himself grinning like a madman when staring. He had waited so long for this, for Sandalphon to wake up. To finally come to, to test his cage he had made.

Lucifer stopped the gentle rubbing, staring at the angel who had fallen back asleep on his chest. Moving a gloved hand to gently hold the smaller man's hand. He seemed so fragile now, lost and confused in a world he didn't quite know.

He moved his free hand to gently cover Sandalphon's eyes, which were already closed shut as he had lulled back into a slumber. Effortlessly brushing back sprawled brown locks for hair to view his face more. Sandalphon seemed so soft now, pure. No anger or attempted rage, just gently shut eyes lulled into sleep as he laid there. 

“Do not dream of that place you're not allowed to be in anymore. You'll only be hurt, my little sparrow. I've learned that lesson myself..” Lucifer cooed, closing his own eyes to match Sandalphon. Deciding that maybe a nap wasn't always a waste of time for today, if it involved his little bird.


	4. Chapter 4

A finger-less gloved hand touched the plants gently, taking a moment to rub over a spare leaf effortlessly in a circle. 

He felt bizarre, like he was utterly lost, yet so at home as he stared across the way. Six white wings, a soft smile, sitting there drinking coffee at the table. Closed eyes as he sat, white locks perfectly framing his face elegantly. Crimson eyes stared at him from a distance as the other didn't even realize he was there. 

Everything felt so unreal; hazy even. His vision staring at the man seemed so warped and out of place, as if the light was blinding him. Or how pavement in the sun looks as if there's water on it sometimes. It didn't seem real. That man sitting there. But why?

Sandalphon felt a piece of him so happy, glad to see Lucifer here. His Lucifer. But, yet, another piece whispered to him... Is that even His Lucifer anymore? What is the difference?

Memories, of course. Their bonds of time. Their love for each other and friendship. So why? Why was he standing at the opening, simply watching Lucifer from afar? Memories... They seemed so distant and he couldn't place why..

“Aren't you going to run to him?” 

The voice made Sandalphon jolt, twirling effortlessly to face the fallen angel, who was simply staring over him and at Lucifer as well. Well? Aren't you? Sandalphon felt himself hiss. Turning slowly to look at the coffee drinker silently.

He didn't know. It was foreign, as if it was a mirage. But it's a dream, isn't it? Isn't Lucifer dead? Of course it's not real. He's dead. 

“I figured you would have been drinking coffee with him by now.” The man behind him spoke, still receiving nothing in reply from Sandalphon. Everything just simply felt so unreal.

He did too. Sandalphon expected himself to be over there, making coffee and chatting with Lucifer. Yet he felt himself glued, planted here staring distantly across the garden.

A piece of him stood here, debating what was real and what wasn't to be honest. On one hand, he vividly remembered what happened before he ended up here. Being in fallen angel Lucifer's arms, unable to stop crying for sky knows why.

Crimson eyes stared blankly, eyeing the man who didn't seem to notice them at all. He looked so peaceful, elegant wings spanning around him as he sat, gently drinking from his cup as if nothing could bother him.

“Lucifer..” Sandalphon managed to stumble out, his throat feeling rather dry for no reason. Almost itchy as he spoke; as if he hadn't in such a long time.

His eyes stared longingly at the one he knew, the one he cared for. His guiding light in this world.. Yet it seemed so out of reality for him; out of touch.  
It was silent, nothing but a gentle hum of wind as the duo stood in the opening of the garden, staring at the distant Lucifer.

Sandalphon felt hollow, staring at the man named Lucifer. He knew. All these feelings were true to him, longing, love, the desire to be by his side. Those are his feelings. Then why? Why did everything feel so wrong. Why was everything so hazy in his vision? In his mind?

“How long have we known each other, Lucifer?” Sandalphon spoke dully and softly, staring across the way at the winged angel. Who sat silently, still enjoying his beverage. 

No answer. Which made Sandalphon slightly twitch, “I was talking to you, fallen angel.”

“Oh.” The other Lucifer spoke from behind him, almost slightly humming out the shocked reply.

“How long have we known each other?” Sandalphon repeated the question, forcing himself to be a bit louder this time, hearing the man behind him move slightly at the change of tone.

“Depends... In what sense?” 

Sandalphon said nothing at that, staring at Lucifer across the way. Watching him without a thought in his mind, he didn't know what to think. The man behind him.. The man in front of him.. Two Lucifers?

He'd laugh at the thought a few days ago. At least, he thinks so. Sandalphon dully looked to his hands, raising them to his waist to close and open his fists. Staring at the open fingered gloves he wore always.

A few days ago. That's right. But Sandalphon couldn't remember waking up. Nothing. His memories were blank. No matter what he did, what he thought, what he tried to remember. He sat there empty handed.. Nothing. No waking up. Nothing before being in the fallen angel's arms, sobbing and feeling so weak in his own body.

Sandalphon stared at his closed fists, unable to think of an actual conclusion to any of these realizations. Why? Why, how, when, where? All decent questions for once in his life. He breathed slowly, returning crimson eyes to the man enjoying his time in the garden.

“What sense...?” Sandalphon eventually echoed, giving a small huff of a laugh as he twisted his body quickly around to stare at Lucifer.

The horned man who stared at him, for once lacked his normal slightly coy smile, he seemed rather serious as he stared down the shorter man. Blue eyes that seemed almost void of any emotion as the stared. 

“What sense could I possibly mean? What type of question is that? Why would you avoid such a simple question? How long have we known each other, Lucifer?” Sandalphon growled out almost, adding a bit of emphasis on his name as he stared.

Lucifer made absolutely no change in facial features, yet moved his gaze to stare at the Actual Lucifer. He stared motionlessly, almost for an absurdly long amount of time before looking back to the smaller angel, who had his wings hidden for once while they were speaking.

“I remember speaking to you a few times. As you sat where Lucifer sits, making you coffee that he drinks, but you are nothing alike. You are not my Lucifer.” Sandalphon hissed out, annoyed visibly and emotionally by the other's silence. 

Who, in reply, seemed to wince but said nothing, merely returned his cold blue gaze to the true Lucifer. 

Sandalphon felt increasingly angry at this, annoyed, angry, yet also so alone. He wanted to run to his Lucifer but couldn't. Couldn't manage to run to him. Instead he stood here, staring at this fake knock off Lucifer.

“In what sense do you desire to know how long we have known each other?”

Sandalphon felt his own patience kind of snap inside. What type of question was that? He literally answered nothing, which honestly might be the closest to his Lucifer he has came. 

Sandalphon audibly gave a groan, turning back to staring at the six stunningly white winged man. 

Everything seemed so empty, so broken to Sandalphon. His memories.. What had happened to them? Where was he right now outside this dream world? Still with that fallen angel? Or would he wake up with the singularity and girl in blue.

That thought however, sparked a jolt in Sandalphon. Singularity. Girl in blue. What? Where were they and why had he just completely forgotten about them? Better yet, why couldn't he place a name to their face?

“You're kind of a cry baby, aren't you?” The Lucifer behind him said softly, almost as in teasing but sounding rather sad over it at the same time.

Cry baby? Sandalphon ran his hands over his face; he was crying again, huh? Why? Why did just the mere thought of this make him cry? Why is he crying over just the thoughts of those two?

Sandalphon opted to ignore the tears, and his comment; “What happened to my memories, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer didn't answer immediately, both of them simply staring at the third male, who didn't acknowledge their bickering or existence in the slightest.

“What do you mean?” The answer was simple, but enough to make Sandalphon's blood boil as he turned yet again to face the other Lucifer. Tears, some reason, still coming, albeit slightly slower now.

“Nothing makes sense anymore, I can't even peace together my own thoughts, and it's even worse when I'm awake. I don't know what you've done to me, nor my memories, but I'd enjoy some answers.” Sandalphon demanded, glaring at the taller man, who just blinked at the acquisitions. 

“What... I've done to you?” Lucifer gawked almost, staring downward at Sandalphon, who made an audible 'tch' at the confusion Lucifer very visibly had.

“Everything was fine with me until our first meeting. Now it's all a blur, a confused puzzle piece. My own memories shouldn't be like this, Lucifer. What did you do to my memories?” Sandalphon questioned, a bit of him feeling urgency.

Lucifer simply stared, no essence of a smile, nothingness. His face was a blank slate.  
“Sandalphon... I'm sorry to hear all of this. But I'm not the answers you seek. I did not touch your memories.”

  



	5. Chapter 5

“Lucifer..” The soft voice called out coolly, making the larger angel glance up from his book to stare at the one calling his name.

It had been a surreal experience, for sure. Sandalphon stood in front of him, his speckled wings tucked gently behind him, wearing his usual attire of thin armor over his black body suit.

Blue eyes meeting red as Lucifer stared at him, a book in hand now being a tad bit ignored; “Yes..?”

Sandalphon stared at the fallen angel before him, his legs crossed in his leather armchair with six giant wings. Always hiding away in his library, the walls covered in books, everywhere covered in books in fact.

Well, besides where Lucifer sat, books stacked around him as if he had already worked through them.

The lighting was so dim, floating candles every which way.. But.. The centerpiece of it all seemed to be Lucifer’s brightly glowing wings, as if humming with pure light..

Lucifer. Every time Sandalphon said that word it felt foreign, as if it didn't belong coming out of his mouth.

Sandalphon swallowed the thought, as if to clear his throat before speaking, “I've tried.. Like you said, but I cannot stop thinking about those... thoughts.”

The brown headed angel spoke slowly, trying to think over his words. Those blurry thoughts and images that would come and fade in his mind, it was always so rapid. Lucifer, however, was always so gentle towards him with this issue..

Lucifer said nothing for a long time, making Sandalphon itch in his skin as he stared across the small library where the larger man sat. Blue eyes burning into his soul, as if he was searching for something in Sandalphon.

“Come here, my little sparrow..” Lucifer finally said softly, as if realizing how awkward Sandalphon most have felt under his gaze.

Sandalphon shuffled his feet at that for a moment, still staring at the burning blue eyes whose face seemed rather unreadable of any emotions. The smaller angel neared, watching as Lucifer, in his bulky and heavy looking armor discarded his book to simply add it to the pile of others to his side table.

Sandalphon winced at his own shoe’s heels tapped as he walked across the stone floor to the archangel, staring blankly at the taller archangel as he approached, feeling hollow in his stomach.

Sandalphon stopped about a foot away from the cross legged fallen angel, whose eyes stared at him expectantly.

However, the angel who his expectations were placed on, had absolutely no idea what the gaze was for. Lucifer took this in stride, however, leaning up to stand before Sandalphon, clearly now showing how much taller he truly was.

Sandalphon would feel like a scolded kitten at this point if not for the metal armored hand gently rubbing his head, red eyes staring upwards awkwardly at the man very close to him.

“I've told you, worrying about it will just bring more stress on you than needed..” Lucifer spoke softly yet slightly sternly, Sandalphon felt himself flinch at the feeling on Lucifer's arm snake around his back. Dropping from petting Sandalphon's head to both being on his back, tucking the angel into a hug as he laid his head on top of the brown hair.

Sandalphon stood there awkwardly, feeling himself heat up as the fallen angel dragged him a bit into the hug. Pressed against the cold metallic armor Lucifer usually was seen in, which was a welcome contrast to how hot his skin had felt under the gaze of said man.

Lucifer said nothing as he tightened his hold on Sandalphon and lifted him gently, before flopping right back down into his chair; A mess of his own black and white feathers spewing from the motion. Granting a small squeak noise in reply from the captured in arms angel.

Of course, Lucifer assumed the position would be uncomfortable to Sandalphon on his armor and quickly tucked his legs over the side of the armchair. Making Sandalphon sideways in his lap, wings a bit sprawled over the other arm of the chair as he looked frazzled by the movement. Brown locks sprawled across his face from the sudden change of position.

Lucifer simply brought his right hand behind Sandalphon's back again to tuck Sandalphon closer to him, giving a small hum of approval; “Do not fret, my cute sparrow. I'll hear you out, always.”

Sandalphon still felt so hot in his own skin, up close to the beautiful man he always admired. Feeling only a bit more sweaty as Lucifer moved his own wings a bit to account for Sandalphon, almost cupping around them protectively. 

“Thank you..” The angel softly spoke after a moment, before taking a moment to look up at the man holding him in his lap.

Blue eyes stared into red, it always was such a beautiful sight. He was a beautiful sight. Lucifer. Soft make-up donned on his face, highlighting him brilliantly. He even managed to make his red horns elegant somehow. As if with a bit of sugar to finish off a cake on top.

“Would you like to tell me about it?” Lucifer asked, making Sandalphon break eye contact to start at his gloved hands, almost forgetting he himself was in armor as well.

“I...I can't... It's all just a blur.. I see images.. The same people over and over again... And they're always trying to speak to me, standing over me.. I just... Can't make out what they say.. I can't hear them...”

Lucifer sat there silently, before moving his hand that was supporting Sandalphon's back to petting the brown hair again. Talon like fingers rubbing against his scalp softly.

“Standing over you..? Taller than you?”

Sandalphon felt himself hiss at that remark, “Not everyone is so tall like you are,”

Feeling his cheeks get hotter as he spoke it, cursing himself and feeling like he should bite his tongue as soon as he had spoken the words, “No. Like, I'm on the floor. Laying there..”

Lucifer's hand paused in the soft rhythmic petting of Sandalphon's head momentarily, “Laying on the floor?” He echoed returning to his petting, but Sandalphon felt himself breathe a sigh in relief of Lucifer choosing to ignore his sassy remark about his height.

“Yes..” Sandalphon confirmed, feeling unsure of what to say, and increasingly uncomfortable on the fallen arch angel's lap as he gave a slight weak flap of his wings idly.

“Not.. In a bed or anything?” Lucifer asked blankly, making Sandalphon cut an eye at him to get a glance. The white haired man simply had his eyes closed, looking rather at peace for once.

In a bed? Sandalphon had never thought about that, and it was impossible to recall.. Anything he tried to recall just seemed to crawl further from his fingertips. As if it was on purpose that it was escaping him one by one.

“I don't know.” He finally said bluntly, yet earnestly.

Lucifer rubbed the angel's head softly, not really focusing on one thought in particular. While it was true, he hated his cute Sandalphon being so troubled over it.. Yet, trying to explain Sandalphon's predicament... Would be harder than what Sandalphon already was dealing with.

Besides... The fallen angel opened his eyes to stare at the angel in his lap, who merely was staring at his own hands very intently, brows furrowed in thought.. Or anger? Lucifer could never tell with him..

“Can you tell me.. Why are my memories like this again?” Lucifer glanced away from the angel, moving his gaze to focus on the brown wings hanging on the chair, looking rather small compared to his own pairs of wings.

“Within the war.. Attempting to hide ourselves from the angels, yet sometimes also the mortals, you were injured. To allow you to heal, the best course of action was to set you into a slumber again.. Yet when you awoke, nothing was quite the same, was it..?”

Lucifer explained, barely paying attention to the words he was even saying. Eyes staring now at the books on the bookshelves, Lucifer could tell his lovely little sparrow many tales. So many. Yet none would satisfy Sandalphon. He knew that.

Blue eyes moved back to the angel in his lap, who now had his eyes squinted closed, as if focusing. None would satisfy Sandalphon, but neither would the truth. No tale, nor truth, would make him happy. Lucifer cursed himself for it, he knew the lie would break one day and he'd have to attempt to explain.

To try to explain why he was in that garden where they met in the first place.

Where Sandalphon met him for the first time, but the feeling wasn't truly mutual. A one sided meeting..

“I had a promise to keep.” Sandalphon spoke blankly, opening his eyes to look at Lucifer, who had never faltered on petting the angel's soft head.

“A promise.”

Sandalphon nodded, very genuinely and at a point, before sucking in a breath of air; “But I don't remember it. It's eating at me. A promise I talked about keeping, doing anything for. I don't remember it.”

“Perhaps... You fulfilled that promise.. And just cannot remember it now..” Lucifer offered blankly, meeting eye contact blankly, making the brown headed angel tilt his head at his words.

“Fulfilled.. the promise?”

“Well... If it was to someone else, and you no longer can recall any of them, maybe?”

Sandalphon fell silent at that, a promise to someone. Fulfilled? It sure didn't feel that way with how the memories and thoughts would eat at him randomly and blur by his mind in a passing second at any point.

To be honest, it felt less like a memory by this point, and more like an oath bent on haunting him. Sandalphon sat there pressed against heavy metallic armor, unsure of what even to say to that.. He couldn't possibly know either way unless the blurring sights of his memories would one day clear.

“Are you sure they're memories?” Lucifer asked blankly, making Sandalphon visibly jolt to cast a shocked look at Lucifer. Who simply stared back with a gentle face, as usual.

“Am.. I sure?” Sandalphon quoted, moving a hand to press on Lucifer's leg, to help himself get up from the odd position on Lucifer's lap. Swinging his legs off the chair to stand again, breaking the fallen arch angel's hold on his legs as well. Taking note of the rather unhappy expression Lucifer wore for a moment before returning to his normal almost stoic facial expression.

“Nothing you say is familiar to me, so I'm just curious what makes you so sure that they're not just.. Misplaced thoughts,” Lucifer rambled, moving his now free from petting hand to lay his chin on dully, staring at Sandalphon. “Desires, Even maybe.”

Sandalphon stretched himself at those words slightly, taking a moment to pat his legs from being free from Lucifer. Finders gently skimming across the material of his skirt type cover gently. Swallowing a bit to realize how oddly hoarse his throat felt, as if he had been speaking for hours without a drink. His wings giving a small flap as if to stretch before becoming tucked behind him once again.

“I can't believe that I can just do that. Make up all of this, I mean, There's too much and it happens too often, too vividly.”

Lucifer tilted his head at this, casting his eyes downwards to look at his golden plated gauntlets, “That's fair enough, my sparrow.. I still believe thinking about it too much will only bring you harm.”

Sandalphon stared at him, watching the bookworm stare at his hands, checking his nails as if they weren't covered by a heavy plate. Of course, The angel knew it was most likely nothing he wanted to remember..

But there was something about it, those figures yelling at him, at least, he assumed yelling. Standing over him as he looked at the sky.. It all seemed so familiar. Something he wanted to remember, even felt like he had to remember it.

“Right... Sorry, Lucifer..” Sandalphon trailed off, glancing away from the winged man and to the books around them, “Would you like me to brew you some coffee for your reading?”

Orange painted lips curved into a soft smile at the question; “I would appreciate that, my dearest sparrow.”


End file.
